Alien High School
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: O colégio é um ambiente frequentado por muitos, e aliens não são exceção. Universo alternativo de Naruto, onde todos são aliens frequentando um colégio espacial. Bem vindos ao Alien High School. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Alien High School**

**Capítulo 1.**

Muitas pessoas se questionam se há vida inteligente fora da Terra, enquanto que outras não acreditam muito na existência de aliens. Mas e se fosse verdade? E se existisse vida inteligente fora da Terra?

E mais: e se fossem todos para a escola como os terráqueos?

* * *

Mais uma tentativa de fic de fichas, desta vez se passando num colégio no espaço frequentado por aliens. Não decidi quantas fichas serão, mas não pretendo escolher muitas. Podem ir mandando as fichas por enquanto.

Aqui está a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome: **(o sobrenome não é obrigatório.)

**Idade: **(entre 14 e 18 anos.)

**Planeta natal: **(pode ser real, inventado ou até de outros desenhos.)

**Poderes: **(sem exageros, ok?)

**Parentes:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física: **(não é necessário roupas, pois todos usarão o uniforme do colégio. Mas pode colocar algum acessório se quiser.)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medo:**

**Possui interesse romântico por alguém?:**

**O que seu personagem pensa a respeito de meu OC?:**

**Extras:**

E aqui está a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Akim Korander

**Idade: **15 anos.

**Planeta natal: **Tamaran (eu adoro a Estelar de Jovens Titãs, então por que não criar um tamaraniano como ela?)

**Poderes: **Como todos os tamaranianos, Akim voa, lança raios pelas mãos (e, raramente, pelos olhos) e tem uma força incrível, mas seus poderes dependem de suas emoções.

**Parentes: **Kory Korander (pai), Bridgette Korander (mãe) e Zélio Korander (irmão mais velho).

**Personalidade: **Akim é um rapaz amigável, alegre e simpático, mas também observador. Ele é mudo e não tem como falar com sua voz, mas isso não o torna infeliz e muito menos incapaz, principalmente para fazer amigos.

**Aparência física: **Akim tem cabelos negros e com franja, lisos e escorridos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos verdes e fosforescentes, pele um pouco alaranjada, corpo em forma e 1,77m de altura.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de tocar ocarina, de voar e de sair com os amigos, não importa o programa escolhido. Não gosta de ser chamado de "Troq" (um insulto tamaraniano), de seu irmão mais velho e nem quando não entendem o que ele diz (é obrigado a escrever, e são poucos que entendem a escrita Tamaraniana).

**Medo: **de que seus poderes falhem nos momentos mais inoportunos.

**Possui interesse romântico por alguém?: **No momento, não. Mas está disponível.

**O que seu personagem pensa a respeito de meu OC?: **...

**Extras: **-A razão pra ter se transferido para Alien High School foi seus pais, pois nunca se deu bem com eles, que dão mais atenção a Zélio.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Por enquanto, estes são os casais da fic:

Roulien Flame x Kira Windlair

Naruto Uzumaki x Kaya Sakurai

Eu sou péssima em decidir casais, e também não quero colocar os personagens com alguém que os criadores não gostem, então peço sugestões, por favor.

**Capítulo 2.**

Era véspera do primeiro dia de aula em Alien High School, mas por ser um colégio interno, os alunos vinham mais cedo para se instalarem e, também, reverem ou conhecerem seus colegas de classe.

No caso de Kaya Sakurai era rever, pois desde que tinha vindo para Alien High School no ano passado, ela não tirava os olhos do cara que estava a fim: Naruto Uzumaki.

Kaya tinha longos cabelos lisos loiro-latinados que ia até um pouco abaixo da bunda, mas estava todos os dias com um penteado diferente. Seu rosto era oval e a pele branca parecia brilhar com uma aura dourada. Os olhos eram um pouco puxados e a pupila era parecida com a de um gato, sendo os seus olhos azul-acinzentados com alguns raios laranja. Tinha seios médios, e adorava vestir algo rendado, sendo a sua lingerie sempre rendada.

**Voz autoritária: **SENHORITA SAKURAI!

**Kaya: **AAAAHHHH!

Com o coração acelerado, Kaya virou-se na direção da diretora Tsunade, que tinha acabado de gritar.

**Tsunade: **Onde sua cabeça estava, afinal? Já é a terceira vez que te chamo!

**Kaya: **D-desculpe, Tsunade-sama. Por que mesmo que estava me chamando?

**Tsunade: **Um rapaz de Tamaran acabou de se transferir para o colégio, e quero que você lhe mostre tudo.

**Kaya: ***surpresa* Quer que eu mostre? Pensei que a Haruno era a encarregada disso!

**Tsunade: **Esse é um caso especial. *olhando em volta* Vejo que não veio pro colégio com seu gato.

**Kaya: **Eu vim, sim. Ele está no quarto, tirando uma soneca.

**Tsunade: **Entendo. Bom, venha comigo.

No caminho para a diretoria, Kaya cruzou com Surprise Foxtail, uma de suas colegas de classe, e lhe deu um aceno, que foi retribuído. Surprise era loira, tinha olhos azuis, aparência humanoide (exceto por uma cauda de raposa do ártico), era um pouco menor que um humano comum, suas unhas eram pintadas de rosa e flutuava a uns 50 cm do chão.

**Surprise: ***comentando consigo mesma* Será que a Kaya aprontou alguma? As aulas nem começaram ainda!

**Voz: **Não deve ser nada demais. Caso contrário, Tsunade-sama estaria zangada.

**Surprise: ***virando-se* Oh, hey Petit. Não tinha te visto.

Surprise virou-se para Petit Devon, sua amiga do 2º ano. Ela tinha cabelos loiro-escuros até a metade das costas, cacheados da metade para as pontas, o rosto meio oval com feições infantis e olhos amendoados azuis-esverdeados. Seu rosto era limpo, sem maquiagem (apenas com um brilho labial leve), e usava uma tiara com um lacinho nos cabelos, além de um óculos de aro estilo aviador. Seu uniforme era usado no tamanho normal, nem grudado e nem solto.

**Surprise: ***olhando no relógio do corredor* Ainda fico meio confusa com sua mudança de personalidade. Quando você é Petit e quando você é Jolie?

**Petit: ***sem graça* Das 6 horas ás 18 horas sou Petit, mas das 18 horas ás 6 horas sou Jolie.

**Surprise: **Hum.

**Voz 1: **QUER PARAR DE ME SEGUIR?

**Voz 2: **PARA VOCÊ DE ME SEGUIR!

Ambas suspiraram ao verem um rapaz e uma garota do 3º ano discutindo: Roulien Flame e Kira Windlair. Resolveram ir separá-los antes que ficassem de castigo antes mesmo das aulas começarem.

Roulien se parecia muito com um terráqueo. O que o diferenciava dessa espécie era a cor de seus olhos, pele e que suas orelhas eram um pouco pontudas. Sua pele era apenas um pouco mais alaranjada que a dos humanos, mas essa diferença quase não era notada, seus olhos eram vermelhos e seus cabelos eram ruivos, arrepiados atrás e lisos na frente. Possuía franja levemente para o lado e era mais comprida nas laterais.

Já Kira era alta, magra e com a pele branca. Tinha olhos azuis-glaciais e uma boca naturalmente vermelha. Os cabelos eram pretos e lisos, chegando até o final das costas, e as orelhas eram pontudas e cheias de brincos. Apesar de ser alta nunca dispensava um salto alto.

**Surprise: **Tudo bem: quem foi que começou a briga desta vez?

**Kira e Roulien: ***apontando um ao outro* FOI ELE(A)!

**Petit: **_Acho melhor chamarmos um juiz. Está cada vez mais difícil acabar com as brigas desses dois._

**Surprise: ***avistando alguém* Adrian, dá pra você vir até aqui nos ajudar?

Adrian Lexell, colega de classe de Kira e Roulien, aproximou-se entediado. Ele era alto, magro e tinha a aparência de um humanoide, com pele incrivelmente branca e cabelos pretos, longos e lisos. Os olhos eram totalmente negros, sem a esclera. Costumava usar um colar, tendo como pingente o anel de sua mãe e um relicário onde guardava um punhado das cinzas dela (seu povo, ao morrer, torna-se poeira de estrela).

**Adrian: ***voz fria* Se a Temari já é péssima sendo juíza, imagina eu.

De volta à Kaya, esta foi apresentada a seu novo colega quando chegaram à diretoria: Akim Korander. Ele tinha cabelos negros e com franja, lisos e escorridos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos verdes e fosforescentes, pele um pouco alaranjada, corpo em forma e 1,77m de altura.

**Kaya: **É um prazer conhecê-lo, Akim. Sou Kaya Sakurai, do planeta Solaris.

Pra surpresa de Kaya, Akim a cumprimentou curvando-se, sem dizer nada. Antes que perguntasse alguma coisa, Tsunade falou antes.

**Tsunade: **Akim não pode falar, é mudo. Como você pode se comunicar mentalmente com os outros, achei que seria ideal pra mostrar o colégio a ele e ajudá-lo a se instalar.

**Kaya: **_Agora tá explicado o porquê dela não ter pedido isso à chata da Sakura: ela perderia a paciência muito fácil com alguém que não pode falar. _Será um prazer. Vem comigo, Akim.

Kaya pegou na mão dele, antes de ambos saírem da diretoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

OBS: Casais da fic (por enquanto):

Roulien Flame x Kira Windlair

Naruto Uzumaki x Kaya Sakurai

Sasuke Uchiha x Petit/Jolie Devon

Adrian Lexell x Hinata Hyuuga

Mais alguma sugestão, fiquem a vontade para mandar.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Surprise: ***segurando Kira* GENTE, OLHA A BAGUNÇA!

**Adrian: ***segurando Roulien* Não dá pra você pedir desculpas pra Kira e acabar com isso de uma vez?

**Roulien: ***indignado e tentando se soltar* Por que eu que tenho que pedir desculpas? Quem começou foi ela!

**Kira: ***também tentando se soltar* Eu nada! Foi você!

**Petit: **Ei Kaya!

Petit acenou para sua amiga Kaya, que tinha acabado de sair da diretoria com Akim. Este, inclusive, chamou a atenção do grupo. Afinal, não o conheciam!

**Surprise: **Quem é esse garoto? Você é mandada pra sala da diretora e sai de lá com um garoto?

**Kaya: **Este é Akim Korander, do planeta Tamaran. A diretora me pediu que eu lhe mostrasse a escola.

**Roulien: **Tamaran? Não é o planeta natal da Haruno?

**Adrian: **Esse mesmo. *estendendo a mão* Prazer, Akim. Sou Adrian Lexell e vim de Méchain, um pequeno planeta de Messier 32, galáxia-satélite de Andrômeda.

**Kira: ***séria* Não precisava ser tão específico quanto à localização do seu planeta.

**Adrian: **Eu não tenho culpa dele não ser tão conhecido.

**Kira: **Bom, eu sou Kira Windlair, do planeta Vênus.

**Roulien: **Eu sou Roulien Flame, de Mercúrio.

**Surprise: **É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Akim. Sou Surprise Foxtail e vim de Júpiter!

**Petit: ***um pouco vermelha* P-Petit Devon. P-Pandora é meu planeta.

**Akim: **...

**Surprise: ***confusa* Que movimentos foram esses que ele acabou de fazer com as mãos?

**Kira: **Se não estou enganada, linguagem de sinais. Ele disse "é um prazer conhecer a todos vocês". *pausa* Seu amigo é surdo-mudo, Kaya?

**Kaya: **Não. Apenas mudo. E eu ainda tenho que mostrar a escola pra ele. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Sem cerimônia, Kaya puxou Akim pelo pulso novamente, antes dos dois saírem dali.

**Petit: **Eu nunca vi a Kaya ser tão próxima de um cara que acabou de conhecer. Será que vão se tornar melhores amigos?

**Roulien: **Eu não duvido de nada. Mas voltando ao assunto, Kira, ainda estou esperando você me pedir desculpas.

**Kira: ***indignada* COMO É?

**Adrian, Surprise e Petit: ***suspirando* _Lá vamos nós de novo._

De volta à Kaya e Akim, estes se comunicavam mentalmente enquanto a primeira mostrava a escola para o segundo.

**Kaya: **(_Você parece bem animado, Akim! Eu nunca vi alguém ficar tão animado por conhecer a nova escola._)

**Akim: **(_É que eu nunca fui à uma escola fora de Tamaran, Kaya! Sempre estudei em colégios Tamaranianos. Sair de Tamaran pela primeira vez é tão... emocionante!_)

E Kaya teve certeza disso quando Akim começou a voar com muita animação.

**Kaya: **(_E o que fez você vir à escola depois de tanto tempo estudando em Tamaran?_)

**Akim: **(_Queria ficar um tempo longe dos meus pais e de meu irmão mais velho Zélio. Não que eles sejam chatos, mas... ah, você não vai querer ouvir._)

**Kaya: **(_Tudo bem, então. Bom, aqui é o seu dormitório. Como é início de um novo ano, não sei quem será seu colega de quarto. Mas desde que não seja o Sasuke ou o Gaara, você irá ficar bem._) *batendo na porta* Olá? Tem alguém aí?

**Voz masculina: **Pode entrar!

**Kaya: ***pálida* _Essa voz... Será que o Akim vai dividir o quarto com... ele?_

Quando Kaya abriu a porta do quarto, suas suspeitas se confirmaram: Akim dividiria o quarto com Naruto Uzumaki, sua paixão secreta.

**Naruto: ***pulando da cama, animado*Oi Kaya-chan! Quem é o seu amigo? Ou namorado?

**Akim: ***levemente ruborizado* _Namorado?_

**Kaya: **Ele é o Akim Korander, seu novo colega de quarto.

**Naruto: **Novo colega de quarto, é? Bom, eu espero que ele seja mais simpático e fale mais do que o Teme.

**Kaya: **Mais simpático, ele é, mas não mais falador. Akim é mudo. Mas já que você entende a escrita Tamaraniana, acho que não terá problemas pra conversar com ele. Posso deixá-lo em suas mãos, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Mas é claro, Dattebayoh! Pelo menos até eu ir me encontrar com a Sakura-chan.

**Kaya: **Sim... claro. Até mais tarde, Akim.

Akim despediu-se de Kaya com um aceno, antes da porta do quarto se fechar... e Kaya murmurar um monte de xingamentos possíveis, se referindo à Sakura.

**Kaya: ***cerrando violentamente os punhos* Aquela idiota de cabelo-de chiclete... Ah, mas ela vai ver só se ousar machucar o MEU Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, os novatos estavam mais acostumados com o colégio, e também estavam se enturmando bem, apesar das dificuldades. Akim, por exemplo.

**Surprise: **Você e o Akim têm andado bem próximos ultimamente. Está rolando algo entre vocês dois?

**Kaya: **Não. Somos apenas bons amigos. Talvez... melhores amigos. Mas nada além disso, eu garanto. E você sabe de quem estou a fim. Por que me perguntou isso? Está interessada no Akim?

**Surprise: **Eu não disse isso.

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, até Surprise se pronunciar novamente.

**Surprise: **Confesso que um alien mudo não é muito comum. Todos em Tamaran são assim?

**Kaya: **Não. Akim disse que isso costuma acontecer com 30% dos tamaranianos. É uma pena que a chata da Haruno não está entre eles. Do jeito que ela é escandalosa...

**Surprise: **E isso não tem cura? Porque a comunicação entre o Akim e eu é praticamente impossível.

**Kaya: **Não, não tem. A doença normalmente desaparece aos 16-17 anos, e os Tamaranianos podem finalmente falar.

**Surprise: ***confusa* Aos 16-17 anos? E quantos anos o Akim tem?

**Kaya: **15 anos. Assim como eu.

**Grito 1: **FAZ MAIS FORÇA, DOBE!

**Grito 2: **EU TÔ FAZENDO O QUE POSSO, TEME!

**Surprise: ***avistando os donos dos gritos* Não são Naruto e Sasuke, da nossa classe?

**Kaya: **Eles mesmos. Mas por que o Sasuke está "enterrado" no chão?

As duas se aproximaram dos rapazes, notando que Naruto estava tentando tirar Sasuke do assoalho em que estava preso.

**Surprise: **Wow! O que foi que aconteceu com você, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Ajudem o Teme a me tirar daqui e depois a gente fala.

**Kaya: ***sacando seu cetro* Deixa comigo. Será como tirar doce de um bebê.

**Naruto e Sasuke: ***engolindo em seco*

**Surprise: ***gota* Ahn... não dá só pra eu fazê-lo atravessar o assoalho?

**Kaya: ***guardando o cetro, com um suspiro* Tá, mas que fique claro: você acabou com a minha diversão.

Usando um de seus poderes, Surprise fez Sasuke atravessar o assoalho sem se machucar, como se fosse um fantasma.

**Kaya: **Cumprimos nossa parte. Agora comecem a falar.

Antes que Sasuke falasse alguma coisa, Naruto foi mais rápido.

**Naruto: **O Teme estava discutindo com a Sakura-chan e a chamou de "Troq", que eu não faço a menor ideia do que significa. Mas o Akim estava passando, não gostou do "Troq" e... bem... aconteceu isso.

**Surprise: **Está dizendo que o Akim enterrou o Sasuke no chão porque ele ofendeu a Sakura?

**Naruto: **Não. Foi mais pelo insulto mesmo. Troq não deve ser uma coisa que Tamaranianos gostem de ouvir.

**Surprise: **Mas o que quer dizer "Troq"?

**Kaya: **Quer dizer nada.

**Naruto: ***confuso* Não estou entendendo, Dattebayoh! Se Troq não quer dizer nada, por que o Akim ficou tão zangado?

**Kaya: **Não, Naruto, você não entendeu. Este é o significado de Troq: nada. *notando as caras ainda confusas de Naruto e Surprise* Vocês ainda não entenderam?

**Surprise e Naruto: ***balançando a cabeça negativamente*

**Sasuke: ***dando um tapa na própria testa*

**Kaya: ***suspirando* Vou explicar melhor. Algumas raças de alienígenas acham os Tamaranianos inferiores, e os chamam de Troq. Em outras palavras, Troq significa inútil, desprezível, inferior... Entenderam agora?

**Naruto: ***furioso* TEME, VOCÊ CHAMOU A SAKURA-CHAN DE INÚTIL?

**Kaya: ***gota* Vou entender isso como um "sim".

Ambas as garotas observaram quando um Naruto furioso perseguiu Sasuke pelo colégio.

**Surprise: **Não devíamos ajudar? Pensei que estivesse sempre pronta para ajudar os outros.

**Kaya: **Não desta vez. Sasuke foi um verdadeiro preconceituoso. Por que eu ajudaria um preconceituoso? Ele merece essa. Vem, vamos procurar alguma coisa pra fazer.

**Surprise: **Tipo separar o Roulien e a Kira que, provavelmente, devem estar brigando em algum lugar na escola?

**Kaya: **No fundo, eles se amam. Por enquanto, vamos deixá-los "demonstrar seu amor" da maneira deles.

**Surprise: **É... tudo bem. Fazer o quê, né?


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**Capítulo 5.**

Ao mesmo tempo, mas em outro lugar da escola, podíamos ver Roulien cumprimentando as garotas enquanto passava no corredor. Ele só parou de fazer isso ao notar algo no mural da escola que chamou sua atenção.

**Roulien: **"Testes pra peça Romeu e Julieta"? Hum... acho que vou tentar um teste pro papel principal.

**Voz: **Vai estragar a peça, isso sim.

**Roulien: ***virando-se, sério* Oi pra você também, Kira.

**Kira: **Pretende mesmo fazer testes pra ser o Romeu? Porque, se você conseguir, sinto pena de quem vai fazer a Julieta. Provavelmente será obrigada a te beijar na peça.

**Roulien: **E daí?

**Kira: **E daí que você não é um "beijador" muito bom.

**Roulien: ***irritado* Eu sou, sim! Todas as garotas que já beijei concordam comigo. E eu vou fazer você engolir o que disse!

**Kira: **Ah é? E como você pretende fazer iss...

Kira não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois Roulien a puxou e lhe tascou um beijo de cinema, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Mas isso foi só no início, pois ela acabou se entregando ao beijo, que durou uns 15 segundos.

**Roulien: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Eu não disse que beijava bem? Nem você resistiu.

**Kira: ***vermelha*

* * *

**Akim: ***se comunicando com Petit* ...

**Petit: ***sem graça* N-não precisa me agradecer, Akim. Precisando de ajuda com o dever, é só pedir.

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ambos levaram um susto quando Roulien "aterrissou" na frente deles, com um olho roxo.

**Akim: **...?

**Roulien: ***notando os sinais de Akim* Sim, Akim, eu estou bem. Mas descobri algo extremamente importante hoje.

**Petit: **E o que é?

**Roulien: **Provar coisas pode ser muito doloroso.

Tanto Akim quando Petit ficaram confusos com essa afirmação, mas acharam melhor não perguntar o porquê dela.

**Petit: **Alguém sabe que horas são?

**Akim: ***olhando as horas* ...

**Petit: ***arregalando os olhos* 18 horas?

**Roulien: **Ih, lá vem.

Akim não entendeu, até olhar para Petit novamente e notar que ela parecia meio... diferente. Pra ser mais exato, ela estava com lentes de contato, uma maquiagem pesada nos olhos e batom vermelho na boca, além de ter deixado o uniforme bem mais justo (lamento não colocar a descrição toda, mas algumas partes não dá pra entender muito bem).

**Petit: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Lamento, gatinhos, mas tenho um encontro na minha agenda e não posso me atrasar.

Logo após dizer isso, se teletransportou dali, deixando Akim mais confuso ainda. Claro que ele achou melhor perguntar se Petit estava bem.

**Roulien: ***notando os sinais de Akim* Sim, está. Mas agora ela não é... bem... Petit.

**Akim: ***sério* _Bela explicação que ele foi me dar. Me deixou mais confuso ainda._ *ouvindo seu estômago roncar* _Mas isso não é importante agora._...

**Roulien: ***surpreso* Vai à cozinha a esta hora? Mas só falta uma hora pra jantarmos!

**Akim: **...

**Roulien: **Oh, é mesmo. Quase esqueci que tem Glorbags hoje, e você é alérgico a Glorbags. Bom, a gente se vê por aí, então.

Ambos se despediram, antes de tomarem direções diferentes: Akim foi pra cozinha e Roulien foi pra enfermaria, cuidar do olho roxo.

* * *

Duas horas depois...

**Akim: ***saindo da cozinha, lambendo os beiços* _Isso que foi refeição. Sem dúvida, eu estava com fome hoje. Huh? Que barulho é esse?_

Tomado pela curiosidade, Akim seguiu o barulho, só pra ter um choque tremendo: de todos os aliens que poderiam estar se agarrando, nunca esperou que Petit fosse um deles. E mais: agarrando Sasuke Uchiha!

Akim não aguentou ver aquele amasso todo e saiu correndo dali antes que o vissem, esquecendo totalmente que podia voar. De tão apressado, acabou batendo de frente com alguém, que descobriu ser Adrian.

**Adrian: **Wow! Que pressa toda é essa? *notando ele fazendo sinais* Akim, quer se acalmar? Eu não estou entendendo nada que você está sinalizando!

Respirando fundo, Akim sinalizou mais devagar, contando o que tinha visto para Adrian.

**Adrian: ***suspirando* A Jolie não sabe mesmo ser discreta. *notando o olhar confuso de Akim* Petit tem dupla personalidade, Akim. A outra personalidade se chama Jolie e aparece depois das 18 horas da tarde.

**Akim: **_Agora entendi aquela mudança na Petit. Uma garota tímida como ela dificilmente se torna ousada de um minuto para o outro._

**Adrian: ***notando algo curioso* Akim, isso na sua testa é um... chifre?

Assustado com a pergunta de Adrian, Akim levou a mão à testa, antes de sentir algo saindo por ela. Em pânico, correu pro banheiro mais próximo e se olhou no espelho. Realmente, havia um chifre em sua testa.

Diante disso, o tamaraniano fez algo que nunca tinha feito em sua vida.

**Akim: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ele gritou.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**Capítulo 6.**

Uma semana depois, no pavilhão do colégio, estava tudo sendo organizado para a peça "Romeu e Julieta". Nos bastidores, os responsáveis cuidavam do cenário, até Surprise notar algo faltando.

**Surprise: **Não tem um refletor a menos aqui?

**Sasuke: ***tapa na testa* Naruto, seu idiota! Você esqueceu o outro refletor na torre do colégio!

**Naruto: **Nem vem! Não era minha função cuidar dos refletores! Esse trabalho era do Akim, mas eu não encontrei ele em lugar nenhum.

**Kira: **Onde ele está, afinal? Deixou a gente na mão? Típico de Tamaranianos.

**Sakura: ***irritada* EU OUVI ISSO!

**Kaya: **Na verdade, já faz uma semana que eu não vejo o Akim. Ele não tem ido nem às aulas!

**Kiba: **DÁ PRA ALGUÉM ESQUECER ISSO E IR BUSCAR A DROGA DO REFLETOR?

**Surprise: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu busco.

Surprise acelerou pra fora dali, deixando uma explosão sônica pra trás e dando um susto na maioria dos aliens.

**Adrian: **Ela tem que parar com isso antes que mate alguém de susto.

Com sua super velocidade e sua capacidade de atravessar paredes, Surprise não demorou muito pra chegar à torre do colégio. Entretanto, ela esperava encontrar apenas o refletor, não um certo alguém se escondendo.

**Surprise: **Akim?

Surprise fez um esforço danado pra não rir quando viu Akim. Ele estava completamente diferente fisicamente: um chifre na testa, a cara cheia de pontos vermelhos, o cabelo todo espetado como se fosse um ouriço, um rabo todo peludo e muitas outras coisas que fariam Voldemort (de Harry Potter) ganhar um concurso de beleza se estivesse competindo contra ele.

**Surprise: ***ainda espremendo o riso* O que foi que aconteceu com você? Pegou alguma doença estranha? Está pior que a minha tia-avó, e ela ficou em último lugar no concurso "Jupiteriana do ano".

**Akim: ***veia na testa* Você também não é nenhuma miss.

Silêncio.

**Surprise: ***chocada* Você... está falando? Pode falar?

**Akim: ***suspirando* É efeito colateral da Transformação. Quando ela for embora, daqui a 3 dias, eu vou ficar mudo de novo.

**Surprise: ***confusa* Transformação?

**Akim: **É, a Transformação Tamaraniana! Vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar dela?

**Surprise: **Não me culpe por isso. Tamaranianos são minoria nesse colégio.

**Akim: ***apontando um lugar ao lado dele* Senta aqui que eu explico sobre a Transformação.

Dando de ombros, Surprise "sentou-se", ficando 50 cm acima do chão. Os outros podiam esperar pelo refletor. Não era urgente mesmo!

**Akim: **Os Tamaranianos entram na fase adulta aos 16 anos, e um pouco antes disso, eles passam pela Transformação Tamaraniana, onde coisas estranhas acontecem com o corpo. O tempo de duração da Transformação varia muito: pode ser 2 dias ou até um ano inteiro.

**Surprise: **Então a Transformação varia muito, não? Ou todos ficam parecidos com você?

**Akim: **A Transformação, realmente, é diferente para cada Tamaraniano. Meu irmão Zélio, por exemplo, ficou com a pele verde por dois dias. Essa é a Transformação mais comum: mudança na cor da pele. Mas existem algumas bem constrangedoras, como a minha, que dura 10 dias. *chateado* Por isso tenho cabulado as aulas: não quero que os outros me vejam assim.

**Surprise: **E nenhum Tamaraniano escapa da transformação?

**Akim: **Nenhum. Nem mesmo a Sakura Haruno. Mesmo assim, peço que não conte pra ninguém sobre minha aparência. Se alguém perguntar o porquê de eu não estar indo às aulas, pode dizer que estou com Alienpora ou algo assim. Pelo menos não vão estranhar, já que essa doença é contagiosa.

**Surprise: **Tudo bem, mas com uma condição.

**Akim: **Qual?

**Surprise: **Já que você ainda vai poder falar por mais 3 dias, quero que me ensine um pouco da linguagem dos sinais. Eu não entendo nadinha que você sinaliza.

**Akim: **Está bem, aceito a condição.

Ambos apertaram as mãos, antes de Surprise pegar o refletor.

**Surprise: **Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que levar este refletor pro pavilhão do colégio.

**Akim: **Ah sim, pra peça "Romeu e Julieta". Pelo menos já terei voltado ao normal no dia da peça. A gente se fala mais tarde.

Ambos se despediram, antes de Akim ir até um espelho grande que havia na torre.

**Akim: ***sorriso leve* _Pelo menos essa transformação bizarra serviu pra alguma coisa. Vou poder passar um tempo sozinho com a Surprise. _*ficando vermelho* _Akim Korander, o que diabos você está pensando? Surprise é só uma amiga! _*suspirando* _Como se ela fosse gostar de um alien como eu... É mais fácil Orochimaru-sensei se casar._


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**Capítulo 7.**

Alguns dias depois, no refeitório do colégio, Kaya encontrou Akim sentado sozinho numa das mesas e foi cumprimentar seu melhor amigo.

**Kaya: **(_Akim, você finalmente voltou pra escola!_) *olhando-o de cima a baixo* (_Incrível que a Alienpora não deixou marca._)

Akim deu um sorriso leve. Pelo jeito, haviam acreditado na desculpa de Surprise.

**Akim: **(_Sou mesmo um cara sortudo._) *notando algo* (_O que é isso na sua mão?_)

**Kaya: **(_Ah, isto? É um álbum de figurinhas._) *colocando o álbum sobre a mesa* (_Do colégio. Tem figurinhas de todos os alunos, de todas as turmas._)

**Akim: ***folheando o álbum, surpreso* (_Como foi que eu não fiquei sabendo disso?_)

**Kaya: **(_Lançaram o álbum quando você estava com Alienpora._)

**Akim: **(_Está organizado por raça?_)

**Kaya: **(_Sim. Procura em "Tamaranianos". Vai encontrar o espaço em que vai a sua figurinha._)

Akim concordou com a cabeça, antes de folhear o livro até a parte de "Tamaranianos". Entretanto, Kaya notou que o garoto parecia meio... confuso.

**Kaya: **(_Algum problema, Akim? O espaço da sua figurinha não está aí?_)

**Akim: **(_Está. Mas eu não imaginava que Haruno-san e eu éramos os únicos Tamaranianos do colégio. Fala sério! São 9 turmas!_)

**Kaya: **(_Concordo com você. Isso é bem estranho. As outras raças tem, no mínimo, 5 alunos. Sem falar que, de acordo com Kakashi-sensei, vocês dois são os primeiros Tamaranianos a estudar em Alien High School em quase 500 anos._)

**Akim: ***surpreso* (_Mesmo? E por quê?_)

**Kaya: **(_Não faço a menor ideia._) *sorriso maroto* (_Mas podemos descobrir. Invasão à sala da diretora?_)

**Akim: **(_Você é doida. Mas eu topo._)

Com tanta gente no refeitório, ninguém reparou quando os dois saíram voando pela janela e, uma vez fora do colégio, voaram até a janela da sala de Tsunade. Felizmente, não havia ninguém no local.

**Kaya: **(_Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil._)

**Akim: **(_Não canta vitória antes do tempo, Kaya. Não sabemos ainda o que estamos procurando e nem por onde começar._)

**Kaya: **(_Nesse caso, melhor eu ficar de vigia na porta enquanto você procura. Afinal, se tem relação com os Tamaranianos, é justo que você procure, não é?_)

**Akim: ***sério* (_Muito engraçado. Mas fazer o quê, né? Só me avise se alguém chegar._)

**Kaya: **(_Certo._)

De volta ao refeitório, Roulien e Adrian tiravam dos envelopes as novas figurinhas que tinham comprado.

**Roulien: **Outra figurinha da Kira... com essa, já são 5.

**Adrian: **Troca uma comigo? Ainda não tenho essa.

**Roulien: **Isso depende. Quais são as figurinhas repetidas que você tem?

**Adrian: ***tirando as repetidas do bolso* Deixe-me ver: uma da Tenten Mitsashi, duas do Sasuke Uchiha, uma da Petit...

**Roulien: **Você não tinha umas 7 da Hinata Hyuuga? Preciso de uma dessas.

**Adrian: **Lamento, Roulien, mas as da Hinata eu não troco.

**Roulien: **Por que não? Tem alguma razão pra você estar juntando figurinhas da Hinata?

Adrian não respondeu. Simplesmente olhou para a mesa em que Hinata estava sentada, conversando timidamente com os amigos.

**Adrian: **_Por que eu não consigo dizer a ela como me sinto?_

**Roulien: ***sorriso maroto* _Então ele ainda é apaixonado pela Hinata. Sabia! _Ei Hinata!

Hinata olhou na direção de Roulien e Adrian ao ouvir o chamado, o que deixou o Lexell com vontade de estrangular o colega de classe por isso. Mesmo assim, disfarçou e acenou para a Hyuuga, que retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso tímido.

**Adrian: ***falando entre dentes* Você vai me pagar por isso.

**Roulien: **Mais tarde você vai é me agradecer.

De volta à sala de Tsunade...

**Akim: **(_Kaya, achei alguma coisa._)

Kaya saiu da porta e foi até Akim, antes de ler o título do artigo que este tinha encontrado.

**Kaya: **(_"Guerra T"?_)

**Akim: **(_"T" é de Troq. Guerra Troq. Aconteceu na época em que o colégio foi fundado, há quase 500 anos. Muitos Tamaranianos reagem mal quando são chamados de "Troq", mas de acordo com este artigo, um Tamaraniano declarou guerra ao fundador do colégio e foi derrotado ao ser congelado. Desde então, os Tamaranianos odeiam Alien High School e evitam matricular seus filhos aqui. Até mesmo meus pais odeiam esse colégio._)

**Kaya: ***confusa* (_Até seus pais? Então por que você está estudando aqui?_)

**Akim: **(_Eu nunca me dei bem com meus pais, então vim pra cá pra ficar longe deles._) *ouvindo um barulho* (_Vem vindo alguém._)

Ambos reorganizaram as coisas o mais rápido que puderam, antes de saírem voando pela janela da sala.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**Capítulo 8.**

Akim e Kaya não foram os únicos a saberem sobre a Guerra Troq. Kira e Roulien também acabaram descobrindo quando, após mais uma de suas brigas, acabaram de castigo.

**Jiraiya: **Esperem aqui que eu já os mando para sua detenção.

Uma vez que foram deixados sozinhos do lado de fora da diretoria, ambos recomeçaram a discutir. Afinal, já estavam de castigo mesmo!

**Kira: **TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA!

**Roulien: **MINHA? É SUA, ISSO SIM!

**Grito: **JIRAIYA, ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA!

**Kira e Roulien: **Huh?

Curiosos, ambos encostaram o ouvido na porta, embora tenham desejado não ter feito isso no minuto seguinte. Afinal, Tsunade era incrivelmente escandalosa quando irritada.

**Tsunade: **EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VAMOS ENTRAR EM GUERRA DE NOVO! E TUDO POR CAUSA DAQUELE TAMARANIANO DESGRAÇADO!

**Kira e Roulien: **_"Guerra"? "Tamaraniano desgraçado"?_

**Jiraiya: **Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

**Tsunade: **ANDERYN, SEU IMBECIL! AQUELE QUE FOI CONGELADO 300 ANOS ATRÁS! QUAL ERA O PROBLEMA DAQUELES MERCURIANOS ESTÚPIDOS, AFINAL? ELES ESQUECERAM QUE O PLANETA DELES É QUENTE?

Kira e Roulien afastaram o ouvido da porta, sendo que o último estava com uma veia saltada na testa. Afinal, Tsunade havia falado mal do povo dele!

**Roulien: **Ah, mas agora eu fiquei com uma vontade enorme de torcer o pescoço da diretora.

**Kira: **Quem é esse tal de Anderyn que a Tsunade-sama odeia?

**Roulien: **Não sei, mas o povo do meu planeta conta que, há 300 anos atrás, um Tamaraniano congelado foi colocado numa de nossas prisões. A temperatura é de 20 graus negativos, não é tão quente assim.

**Kira: **Talvez seja quente o bastante pra descongelar um alien depois de 300 anos.

**Roulien: ***estendendo a mão* Kira, eu sugiro uma trégua.

**Kira: ***confusa* Por que quer uma trégua?

**Roulien: **Porque temos que investigar sobre esse tal de Anderyn. Se ele for perigoso o bastante pra causar uma guerra, o colégio inteiro pode estar em perigo.

**Kira: ***suspirando* Está bem, faremos uma trégua. *apertando a mão dele* Mas só até essa guerra terminar. Melhor começarmos a procurar informações sobre Anderyn na biblioteca do colégio.

Esquecendo totalmente da detenção, e também que ainda segurava a mão de Roulien, Kira puxou-o pra longe dali, com destino à biblioteca.

* * *

**Roulien: ***folheando um livro* Anderyn... Anderyn... Temos muitas poucas pistas. Será necessário mais informação.

**Kira: **Talvez se procurássemos num livro tamaraniano... Eu entendo a escrita deles.

**Roulien: **Não sei se tem livros tamaranianos aqui na escola. Talvez devêssemos perguntar pro Akim ou pra Sakura.

**Voz: **Perguntar o quê?

**Kira: **Ah... oi Jolie.

Petit, que agora era Jolie, aproximou-se marotamente dos dois.

**Jolie: **Quando vocês estão num mesmo lugar convivendo pacificamente, sem gritar ou agredir um ao outro, é pra desconfiar. Está rolando alguma coisa entre os dois?

**Kira e Roulien: **NÃO!

**Kira: **Estamos procurando informações sobre o tamaraniano Anderyn.

**Jolie: **Anderyn? Hum... parece o nome do tamaraniano da lenda.

**Roulien: **Que lenda?

**Jolie: **Há 300 anos atrás, houve um tamaraniano chamado Anderyn que travou uma dura batalha contra o fundador deste colégio e acabou perdendo. Diz a lenda que ele retornará para terminar o que começou, com a ajuda dos descendentes de seus antigos guerreiros. Claro que isso é apenas uma lenda, e estou surpresa que vocês dois acreditem nessas coisas.

**Kira: ***olhando um dos livros, desconfiada* _A diretora não teria gritado daquela forma se fosse apenas uma lenda._

**Jolie: **Pesquisem "Guerra Troq" na internet pra saber mais. Ah, e Roulien...

**Roulien: **Oi?

**Jolie: **Se não der certo com a Kira, me procura, viu?

Jolie saiu da biblioteca e Roulien olhou para Kira que ainda lia um livro, torcendo pra ela não ter ouvido o que a primeira havia dito.

**Roulien: **_Fala sério! Kira e eu, um casal? As chances são muito pequenas, sem dúvida. Ela não é feia, eu admito isso, mas... ah, deixa pra lá._


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**Capítulo 9.**

Embora não tivesse coragem de admitir, Kira estava gostando de passar um tempo com Roulien, mesmo que para ele fosse apenas pesquisa pelo tal Tamaraniano. Os dois pesquisavam em qualquer lugar, e um desses lugares foi o refeitório.

Na mesma mesa onde Akim e Surprise dormiam, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos.

Ignorando os dois dorminhocos, Kira e Roulien continuaram sua pesquisa em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que Adrian entrava no local e acordava Akim e Surprise.

**Adrian: ***balançando os dois* Aqui não é lugar de dormir, sabiam?

Akim e Surprise levantaram as cabeças da mesa, sonolentos.

**Akim: **...

**Adrian: **Estão no refeitório, Akim. O que deu em vocês pra ficarem dormindo em cima da mesa?

**Surprise: **Sabe que eu não sei? Aquela festa de ontem deve ter deixado a gente muito cansado.

**Kira: ***chocada* COMO? TINHA FESTA ONTEM?

Roulien não gostou muito da interrupção, mas mesmo assim não falou nada: apenas observou.

**Adrian: **Que surpresa é essa, Kira? Não foi convidada ou algo do tipo?

**Kira: **Esse não é o ponto. Eu sempre fico informada sobre todas as festas que acontecem neste colégio, mesmo que eu não tenha sido convidada. Só que eu não sabia de nenhuma festa marcada ontem.

**Roulien: **Sem falar que o meu quarto é perto do salão de festas do colégio. Eu ouviria o barulho se estivessem dando uma festa.

**Akim: **...

**Adrian: ***confuso* A festa foi no porão do colégio? Nunca houve uma festa lá. Mas desde que tenha sido divertida...

**Surprise: **Pra falar a verdade, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada. Eu só me lembro de chegar ao porão com o Akim e, de repente, apaguei. *virando-se para Akim* Lembra de alguma coisa da festa?

**Akim: ***negando com a cabeça*

**Roulien: **Essa eu não entendi! Vocês vão pra uma festa em que não lembram de nada e a festa é no porão? Só falta agora vocês dizerem que não sabem quem os convidou pra essa festa!

Akim e Surprise se entreolharam, antes de dizerem (e sinalizarem) que não sabiam.

**Kira: **Mas isso é o cúmulo! Como vocês vão a uma festa sem saberem quem mandou o convite?

**Surprise: **Eu deduzi que foi o Neji que convidou, já que a festa era no dia do aniversário dele.

**Akim: **...

**Surprise: **É, tem razão. Se fosse ele, teria convidado o Lee e a Tenten também.

**Adrian: **Quem foi convidado pra essa festa?

**Surprise: ***forçando a memória* Eu não me lembro de muitos convidados. A nossa colega Kaya, que se encontrou conosco na entrada, os irmãos Sabaku, a Ino Yamanaka... lembra de algum, Akim?

**Akim: **...

**Surprise: **Naruto Uzumaki e Shino Aburame! Como foi que esqueci deles?

**Roulien: **Então não foi muita gente.

**Surprise: **Acho que não. *olhando no relógio* Nossa, como está tarde! Combinei de me encontrar com o Kiba. Até mais.

Surprise saiu voando dali, sendo observado pelos outros. Mais precisamente por Akim, que não estava muito feliz. A prova disso era os olhos fosforescentes dele.

**Adrian: **Devia falar pra ela que está a fim dela.

**Akim: **...?

**Kira: ***perdendo a paciência* Esquece o Kiba! Fale logo antes que seja tarde demais!

**Adrian: **Será que só ele devia falar de sentimentos antes que seja tarde demais?

Kira desviou o olhar, corada. Pelo jeito, já estava óbvio. Adrian era colega de classe dela! Sem dúvida já deve ter notado os olhares dela pra cima de Roulien. Mas... será que só ele tinha percebido? Ou a classe toda?

**Roulien: ***ligando a TV* Pelo jeito não vai dar mais pra pesquisar. Vamos ver o que tem na TV Alien.

Coincidentemente, a TV Alien mostrava a fuga de um dos Tamaranianos mais poderosos que já existiu. Kira e Roulien o reconheceram imediatamente: já tinham visto fotos dele.

**Kira e Roulien: **ANDERYN!

**Akim: ***confuso* ...?

**Kira: ***surpresa* Como assim "quem é ele"? É o Tamaraniano que iniciou a Guerra T! Como nunca ouviu falar dele?

**Akim: **...

**Roulien: **Eu não entendi essa muito bem. Pode escrever?

Bufando, Akim escreveu o que tinha acabado de sinalizar e entregou para Kira, que leu em voz alta.

**Kira: **Ele disse que leu pouco sobre a Guerra T, então não sabe de Anderyn. Entretanto, ele também diz que tem um antepassado com esse nome, embora nunca o tenha conhecido, pois ele morreu há 300 anos atrás de uma forma desconhecida.

**Adrian: **Eu não estou entendendo nada, mas posso afirmar uma coisa. *apontando pra TV* Esse Anderyn e o Akim são muito parecidos.

**Akim: ***concordando com a cabeça*

**Roulien: ***desconfiado* _Então... se Anderyn está vivo, e Akim é um de seus descendentes... será que ele vai ajudar o antepassado vivo a tomar a escola? Mas... quando esse ataque irá acontecer?_

* * *

Notei um pequeno erro ao escrever a fic: inicialmente coloquei que o ataque foi há 500 anos, mas nos capítulos seguintes comecei a usar "há 300 anos". No final, decidi deixar "300 anos". Mesmo assim, espero que curtam o capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**(Nome entre parênteses): (personagem sendo controlado)**

**Capítulo 10.**

Apesar das descobertas sobre Anderyn, passou-se algum tempo desde a notícia sobre ele na televisão. Mais precisamente, chegou o dia em que Akim completaria a maior idade Tamaraniana (16 anos).

Num dia sem aula, e bem cedo, Petit entrou na cozinha e notou que Kaya estava decorando alguma coisa.

**Petit: **Kaya?

**Kaya: **Ah! Puxa, Petit, não faça isso! Quer me matar de susto?

**Petit: ***sem graça* Desculpe. Mas... o que está fazendo?

**Kaya: **Hoje é aniversário do Akim, e eu decidi fazer um bolo. Agora estou terminando de decorá-lo... apesar de estar com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

**Petit: ***preocupada* Já tomou algum remédio?

**Kaya: **Já, mas ainda não fez efeito.

BUUUMMM!

**Petit: ***assustada* O que foi isso?

**Kaya: ***igualmente assustada* Parecia uma explosão!

Ambas saíram correndo da cozinha, rumo ao local da explosão. Mas ao chegarem lá, ficaram espantadas com o responsável por aquilo.

**Kaya: **Naruto?

Ao vê-las, Naruto lançou um ataque que as garotas não conseguiram reconhecer, mas por precaução, Petit teletransportou a si mesma e Kaya dali antes que o ataque as atingisse.

**Kaya: ***olhando em volta* Pra onde você nos trouxe?

**Petit: **Quando fico assustada, transporto a gente aleatoriamente. Acho que mandei a gente pro banheiro masculino. *recuperando o fôlego* Eu não acredito que o Naruto tentou atacar a gente! Ele sempre foi violento?

**Kaya: **Claro que não!

**Voz: **E nem os outros, também.

As duas levaram um susto, principalmente quando Roulien e Adrian saíram de dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro.

**Kaya: **Vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui?

**Roulien: **Numa situação normal, eu responderia "o óbvio", mas essa não é uma situação normal.

**Adrian: **Ino Yamanaka tentou me atacar perto do refeitório, e olha que eu não sabia que ela podia voar.

**Roulien: **E eu fui atacado pelos irmãos Sabaku, que também não voam.

**Petit: **O que vamos fazer?

**Kaya: **Eu chamaria meu gato guardião, mas ele decidiu ficar em Solaris neste fim de semana. E mesmo que eu o chamasse, ele não poderia tirar todos nós daqui.

**Roulien: **Então vamos ficar aqui, sem fazer nada?

Mal ele perguntou isso, a porta do banheiro explodiu, revelando Shino Aburame.

**Kaya: **Acho que isso é um "não". CORRAM!

Roulien abriu um buraco na parede com uma bola de fogo, antes dos quatro saírem por ele. Entretanto, não foram muito longe. Outros alunos também estavam fugindo. No final, não só Roulien, Adrian, Kaya e Petit, mas também Kira, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Kiba foram encurralados.

**Kiba: **Eu não estou entendendo nada! Por que nossos amigos estão nos atacando?

**Voz: **Por que eles não são mais seus amigos. Eles agora são meus novos guerreiros.

Diante deles, apareceu um Tamaraniano muito parecido com Akim.

**Kira, Roulien e Adrian: **ANDERYN!

**Restante: ***confusos* Quem?

**Anderyn: **Nossa! Me sinto lisonjeado pelo reconhecimento.

**Sakura: **O que você fez com eles?

**Anderyn: **Eu fiz eles seguirem o "trabalho" de seus antepassados. E meu também, no caso dele.

Anderyn apontou, pro espanto de alguns, Akim. Mas este mantinha uma expressão neutra, assim como os outros "guerreiros".

**Anderyn: **Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil tomar o controle do colégio.

**Hinata: ***tremendo* O q-que vai fazer conosco?

**Anderyn: **Não se preocupe, "Srta. treme-treme". Logo você e seus amigos estarão se juntando aos outros alunos.

**Kaya:** *estendendo a comunicação mental* (_Se alguém tiver um plano, melhor dizer de uma vez._)

**Petit: **(_Eu tenho um. Todos deem as mãos. Vou teletransportar todo mundo daqui._)

**Sasuke: **(_E já fez isso com tantas pessoas antes?_)

**Petit: **(_Não, mas vale a pena tentar._)

Anderyn e cia. não entenderam o porquê dos "reféns" darem as mãos de repente, pelo menos até desaparecerem e darem um susto nos primeiros.

**(Surprise): **Devemos ir atrás deles, Anderyn-sama?

**Anderyn: **Não será necessário. Eles são apenas adolescentes. Não terão chance contra nós. *sorriso maquiavélico* Principalmente porque falta pouco para o Alinhamento Tamaraniano. Aí sim que não poderão nos impedir, e Alien High School será toda NOSSA!


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**(Nome entre parênteses): (personagem sendo controlado)**

**Capítulo 11.**

Felizmente, o teletransporte deu certo, e Petit conseguiu transportar todo mundo em segurança. Infelizmente, não foi pra um lugar que ela esperava.

**Roulien: ***olhando a placa, sério* "Bar do Joe"? Sério?

**Petit: ***irritada* Para de me questionar! Foi o pânico, tá legal? O importante é que estamos a salvo.

O grupo sentou junto numa mesa mais afastada, antes de começarem a analisar a situação.

**Sasuke: **Alguém aqui sabe como foi que aquele Tamaraniano maluco entrou no colégio sem que percebêssemos?

**Kiba: **A melhor pergunta devia ser como foi que ele conseguiu fazer nossos colegas se tornarem parte de seu exército.

**Kira: **Ei, espera um pouco! Naruto, Ino, os irmãos Sabaku, Shino, Akim, Surprise... o que todos eles têm em comum?

**Sakura: **Tentaram nos matar?

**Kira: ***irritada* ALÉM DISSO, SUA IDIOTA!

**Roulien: **Ah, eu sei. Todos eles foram convidados para aquela festa no dia do aniversário do Neji.

**Kaya: **Isso não faz sentido. Eu fui convidada também e não estou "escravizada".

**Kira: **E você se lembra de alguma coisa dessa festa?

**Kaya: **Não. Mas eu lembro bem que, no dia seguinte após a festa, eu acordei com isto.

Kaya levantou os cabelos platinados, deixando à mostra um estranho equipamento parecido com um bezouro, que estava na parte de trás do seu pescoço.

**Adrian: ***cara de asco* O que é esse bicho?

**Sakura: **Não é um bicho, é um equipamento Tamaraniano. *apontando* Reconheço pelo símbolo.

**Petit: **Já tentou tirar esse troço?

**Kaya: **Já, mas não sai. E ainda dói muito quando eu tento tirá-lo.

**Hinata: **E-eu vou tentar ver através dele.

Hinata usou seu poder de raio-x, mas todo mundo notou que ela ficou bem assustada.

**Kiba: **Algo errado?

**Hinata: **P-parece que tem algo... saindo de dentro do aparelho... parecido com uma raiz. E está na cabeça da Kaya!

**Sasuke: **Falando assim, parece até um aparelho que controla a mente de quem está com ele. Se os outros estiverem com um aparelho assim, isso explica tudo.

**Roulien: **Nem tudo. Por que a Kaya não está sendo controlada como os outros? E como foi que eles revelaram habilidades Tamaranianas, como voar?

**Sakura: **Se eu estivesse com meu notebook, poderia pesquisar mais.

**Petit: **Então vamos buscá-lo!

Antes que Sakura falasse algo, Petit se teletransportou com ela e, segundos depois, retornaram com o notebook da primeira.

**Sakura: ***abrindo o notebook* Ufa, tem sinal aqui.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura finalmente encontrou o que procuravam.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun estava certo: este aparelho no pescoço da Kaya controla a mente do usuário. E não só isso: ativa a parte tamaraniana deles, passada de geração em geração, fazendo com que ajam como guerreiros tamaranianos primitivos. Em outras palavras, estão sendo controlados através da parte tamaraniana do sangue deles.

**Kaya: **E por que não estou sendo controlada?

**Sakura: **Porque, de acordo com sua árvore genealógica, que estou olhando agora, você só tem 5% de sangue tamaraniano. Ao contrário dos outros, que tem mais de 20%. Então o aparelho tamaraniano de controle mental não funciona direito em você. No máximo, você só terá uma dor de cabeça.

**Petit: **Isso explica sua dor de cabeça. Está melhor?

**Kaya: **Muito pelo contrário: está mais forte. Haruno, me diz que você sabe como tirar esse aparelho do meu pescoço!

**Kiba: ***empolgado* É isso! Tudo que temos que fazer é tirar os aparelhos dos pescoços de nossos amigos! Assim, Anderyn ficará vulnerável! Ele não pode lutar contra todos nós, certo?

**Sasuke: **Sim, mas como tiraremos os aparelhos?

**Sakura: ***fazendo um um raio no punho* Assim.

**Kaya: **Ai!

Sakura mirou na parte de trás do pescoço de Kaya e acertou o aparelho, que saiu sem problemas.

**Sakura: **Temos que lançar um ataque no aparelho, assim ele sai e o usuário ganhará o controle do próprio corpo novamente. Mas se vamos fazer isso, teremos que ser cautelosos, pois falta pouco para o Alinhamento Tamaraniano.

**Adrian: **Alinhamento Tamaraniano?

**Petit: **Akim já me falou dele. É quando os satélites do planeta dele ficam alinhados e isso acaba aumentando a força dos Tamaranianos em 50%.

**Kira: **Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... estou com medo. Essa não será uma batalha fácil.

**Hinata: **M-mas precisamos fazer isso! Pela escola e pelos nossos amigos!

**Roulien: **Eu concordo. Eles precisam de ajuda. E nós ajudaremos, mesmo que tenhamos que arriscar nossas vidas pra isso.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**(Nome entre parênteses): (personagem sendo controlado)**

**Capítulo 12.**

Uma vez que estava tudo planejado, o grupo se teletransportou pra uma sala secreta que poucos aliens conheciam. Felizmente, Petit era um desses aliens.

**Kira: **Bom, vamos ao plano. *olhando no relógio* Temos duas horas antes do Alinhamento Tamaraniano acontecer, e neste momento, Anderyn e seu exército estão reunidos no ginásio. Tudo que temos que fazer é tirar os aparelhos de Akim e Surprise.

**Hinata: **P-por que eles?

**Kira: **Porque eles são os que têm mais DNA Tamaraniano no sangue. E se tivermos que enfrentá-los durante o alinhamento, a chance de perdermos será grande. Então temos que fazê-los passarem para o nosso lado.

**Sasuke: **E iremos desativar os aparelhos um por um?

**Sakura: **Não, Sasuke-kun. Os aparelhos estão ligados a uma fonte de energia Tamaraniana. Tudo que temos que fazer é acabar com essa fonte e todo mundo voltará ao normal, mesmo que os aparelhos ainda estejam em suas nucas.

**Kiba: **Então vamos ter que nos separar, não é?

**Roulien: **Exatamente. Kaya, estenda a telepatia. Assim poderemos nos comunicar uns com os outros.

**Kaya: **Certo.

**Roulien: **Petit, você será a responsável por tirar os aparelhos de Akim e Surprise. Considerando que você pode se teletransportar e tem poderes de fogo, assim como eu, não será complicado pra você.

**Petit: **Deixa comigo.

**Roulien: **O restante irá se separar pra cobrir mais terreno. Quem achar a fonte de energia Tamaraniana primeiro a destrói. Caso tenham dúvidas de como ela é, Sakura poderá ajudar.

**Kira: **Nesse caso, a divisão é a seguinte: Adrian com Hinata, Kaya com Sasuke, Kiba com Sakura e Roulien comigo.

**Sakura: ***indignada* Peraí, por que eu não posso ir com o Sasuke-kun?

**Kaya:** Porque não confiamos em você pra ficar sozinha com ele, Haruno. _E nem com o Naruto._

Uma vez que todos se separaram, o plano começou. No ginásio, Anderyn e seu exército estavam tão ocupados ouvindo uma palestra de Anderyn que nem perceberam quando Petit se teletransportou para o local. E pra sua sorte, Akim e Surprise estavam mais atrás, então pôde se aproximar sem problemas.

**Petit: **_Ainda bem que eles não tem cabelos muito compridos. _*com chamas nas mãos* _Hora de trazê-los de volta._

**Akim e Surprise: **AI!

Akim e Surprise deram um grito quando Petit os acertou atrás do pescoço, destruindo os aparelhos. Infelizmente, o grito acabou chamando a atenção de Anderyn e seu exército.

**Petit: ***segurando Akim e Surprise pelos pulsos* Vamos dar o fora daqui!

**Anderyn: **PEGUEM ELES! _Droga, eu devia ter previsto isso! Esses pirralhos são mais durões do que eu pensei!_

**Petit: **(_Pessoal, se apressem a achar a fonte! Anderyn sabe que estamos no colégio!_)

**Adrian: **(_Deixa conosco, Petit. Só leve Akim e Surprise pra um lugar seguro e explique a situação a eles._)

**Petit: **(_Pode deixar._)

Petit transportou Akim, Surprise e a si mesma para o armário de vassouras, que felizmente estava vazio e, por isso, não ficaram muito apertados.

**Akim: **Petit, o que está acontecendo? *levando a mão à boca, chocado* Eu estou falando? Peraí, que dia é hoje?

**Petit: **De acordo com o calendário espacial, dia 12.

**Surprise: ***chocada* Dia 12? Mas quando eu fui dormir, era dia 8!

**Akim: **O meu aniversário passou e eu nem percebi! Petit, eu quero uma explicação.

**Surprise: **E eu também.

**Petit: **Tá, eu explico tudo.

Em outro lugar, com Kira e Roulien, os dois se dirigiam à torre mais alta do colégio.

**Roulien: **Por que estamos indo pra lá, afinal?

**Kira: **É uma hipótese. Se a fonte de energia Tamaraniana estiver em um lugar algo, o sinal para os aparelhos será mais forte. E não existe lugar mais alto no colégio que a torre mais alta.

**Roulien: ***sorriso leve* Que irônico.

**Kira: ***confusa* O que é irônico?

**Roulien: **A gente briga desde que se conhece, mas com essa guerra, acabamos ficando bem unidos, não?

**Kira: ***corando* Oh... é. Foi uma das poucas coisas boas que essa guerra trouxe. Pena que não aconteceu mais cedo.

**Roulien: ***igualmente corado* Pois é.

Ao chegarem à torre, Kira confirmou sua hipótese de que a fonte de energia estava nela. Principalmente porque muitos dos guerreiros de Anderyn os cercaram, como se estivessem protegendo a porta onde a fonte estava.

**(Temari): **Acabou a festa, invasores. Não vão chegar perto da fonte.

**Kira: **_Droga! Vamos ter que pedir ajuda. _(_Pessoal, encontramos a fonte! Ela está na torre mais alta do colégio!_)


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

(_Itálico entre parênteses_): comunicação mental

(**Akim: **...): Akim fazendo linguagem de sinais (com alguém traduzindo logo em seguida na história)

**(Nome entre parênteses): (personagem sendo controlado)**

**Capítulo 13.**

Antes de Kira dar o aviso, Petit terminava de contar tudo para Akim e Surprise.

**Akim: **Peraí, deixa eu ver se entendi: somos descendentes de Anderyn e seu exército e fomos controlados por 4 DIAS?

**Surprise: **Achei que Akim e a Sakura fossem os únicos Tamaranianos do colégio!

**Petit: **E são. Mas as espécies se misturam uma hora ou outra!

**Surprise: **Puxa, é mesmo! Meu avô materno era um Tamaraniano!

**Akim: **E o que vai acontecer agora?

**Petit: **Bom, os outros estão procurando a fonte de energia Tamaraniana pra salvar todo mundo e... *recebendo mensagem mental* Corrigindo: já encontraram. Vamos!

Ela segurou os dois pelo pulso e teletransportou a todos, só pra acabaram no meio de uma guerra na torre mais alta. Praticamente todos o exército de Anderyn estava lá. Felizmente, os heróis tinham chegado a tempo de ajudar Kira e Roulien.

**Sakura: ***dando um soco em Kankuro* Fala sério! Se já está difícil agora, imagina quando o Alinhamento Tamaraniano começar!

**Kaya: **Pelo menos a sua força vai aumentar também. *usando seu cetro* TOMA UMA BOLAS DE FOGO, YAMANAKA!

**Roulien: **Petit, a fonte de energia Tamaraniana está atrás daquela porta! *jogando uma bola de fogo* Teletransporte-se... *jogando outra* ... lá pra dentro... *jogando mais duas* ... com o Akim!

**Akim: ***surpreso* Por que eu tenho que ir também?

**Kira: **Ele está certo, Akim. *socando Gaara e Temari* Só um Tamaraniano pode destruir a fonte. Vão logo!

**Petit: **Akim, me dê a mão.

Sem escolha, Akim segurou a mão de Petit, antes de teletransportarem-se pro local indicado por Roulien e darem de cara com uma fonte de energia enorme, do tamanho de um ônibus.

**Petit: **Aqui estamos. Tudo que você tem que fazer é destruí-la com alguns de seus raios.

**Akim: **Não sei, não. Isso parece fácil demais! Anderyn não deixaria essa fonte sem proteção, deixaria?

**Voz: **Não, não deixaria.

Anderyn saiu de trás da fonte, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

**Anderyn: **Eu não posso negar que fui pêgo de surpresa. Meus inimigos do passado não eram tão durões. Mas mesmo não pertencendo mais ao meu exército, Akim, terá que passar por cima de mim pra destruir essa fonte. E não será fácil, considerando que está sozinho.

**Akim: **Como? *olhando pros lados* Petit, cadê você? Petit?

Akim olhou pra tudo quanto é lado, não vendo Petit em lugar nenhum. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, uma aura amarela o rodeou. E não só ele: Anderyn também.

**Anderyn: **Parece que o Alinhamento Tamaraniano está completo, o que aumenta minha força e a sua em 50%. *ficando em posição de batalha* Entretanto, não pense que será fácil me derrotar: sou um guerreiro muito mais experiente que você.

**Akim: ***também ficando em posição de batalha* E eu não ligo.

**Anderyn e Akim: **RÁÁÁ!

Do lado de fora, a aura também cobriu o exército de Anderyn, mas na parte dos heróis, Sakura era a única com a aura.

**Kiba: **Por que eles estão com a aura? Nem são Tamaranianos!

**Sakura: **Deve ser por causa do controle mental!

**Hinata: **OUCH!

Hinata foi acertada por um soco 50% mais potente e caiu no chão, desmaiando. Mesmo assim, isso não impediu Shino, que a tinha acertado, ir até ela pra atacá-la de novo.

**Adrian: **HINATA, ACORDA!

Felizmente, Hinata não foi atacada, pois um jato de água vindo do nada empurrou Shino e a salvou. Pra surpresa de todos, era Petit e os outros alunos da escola, que antes eram prisioneiros.

**Kaya: **Petit? Mas como foi que...

**Petit: **Eu suspeitei que Anderyn prendeu todos no subsolo e me teletransportei pra lá.

**Surprise: **E onde está o Akim?

Silêncio.

**Petit: ***sem graça* Lutando com Anderyn do outro lado da porta.

**Kaya: ***zangada* VOCÊ DEIXOU O AKIM SOZINHO?

**Petit: **Ele é capaz de enfrentar o tatara-não-sei-o-quê dele, não é?

**Sakura: **AGORA NÃO É HORA DE DISCUTIR!

Com a ajuda dos outros alunos, a batalha contra o exército ficou mais fácil, principalmente porque os heróis ficaram em maior número. Entretanto, a batalha não estava muito fácil para Akim. Anderyn realmente era mais experiente do que ele, e comparando os dois, Akim estava mais cansado.

**Akim: **_A única chance de ganhar será pegando-o com a guarda baixa. Mas como eu... ah, já sei!_

O garoto tropeçou e caiu de bunda no chão. Anderyn viu isso como uma chance de acabar com seu parente e partiu pra cima dele.

**Anderyn: **Agora é o seu fim!

O que ele não esperava é que Akim tinha planejado tudo: no momento certo, agarrou Anderyn pelos braços e o jogou com toda a força em cima da fonte. O impacto causou uma explosão e, quando a fumaça se dissipou, não restava mais fonte e nem Anderyn.

**Akim: ***sorriso fraco* Nós... vencemos...

Foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de desmaiar.

Do lado de fora, os aparelhos nos pescoços dos membros do exército foram destruídos, e eles "despertaram" confusos e, alguns deles, com muita dor. O lado bom é que a batalha havia sido ganha.

**Tsunade: ***virando-se para Shizune* Shizune, prepare algumas macas. A enfermaria ficará lotada este mês.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Epílogo.**

Quando Akim finalmente recobrou a consciência, notou que estava na enfermaria do colégio, mas o que surpreendeu mesmo foi ver Sakura Haruno sentada ao seu lado.

**Akim: **O... o que aconteceu?

**Sakura: **Você desmaiou após vencer Anderyn, mas está fora de perigo. Só estava esperando você acordar.

**Akim: ***confuso* Você me esperou? Por quê?

**Sakura: **Coisa de Tamaraniano. Mas apesar de estar bem, ficou inconsciente por dois dias, sabia?

**Akim: ***chocado* Dois dias? E os outros? Estão todos bem?

**Sakura: **Estão sim. Mas você perdeu as novidades!

**Akim: **Que novidades? *sorriso maroto* Que Roulien e Kira juraram amor eterno um ao outro?

**Sakura: **Mais ou menos. Por enquanto, estão só namorando.

Apesar da surpresa de Akim, ele e Sakura saíram da enfermaria, bem a tempo de ver alunos e professores auxiliando na reconstrução de partes da escola que haviam sido destruídas com a guerra. No meio dos alunos, puderam ver Roulien e Kira trocando selinhos.

**Sakura: **E eles não são os únicos!

Sakura apontou Hinata e Adrian, que conversavam e riam enquanto carregavam sacos de cimento; Kaya e Naruto, que davam uns amassos e ignoravam todos a sua volta; Sasuke e Petit, que também trocavam alguns beijos (o que incomodou Sakura ao olhar); E por último, Kiba e Surprise, que estavam de mãos dadas.

**Sakura: ***notando o olhar de Akim sobre Kiba e Surprise* Você a ama, não é?

**Akim: **Sim. Mais do que tudo.

**Sakura: **E não está triste por ela ficar com o Kiba em vez de ficar com você?

**Akim: **Um pouco, Haruno-san. Mas quando se ama alguém, você quer vê-la feliz, não importa qual seja a escolha dela.

Sakura não conseguiu deixar de corar com as palavras dele.

**Sakura: **_Ele não aparenta, mas é bem maduro pra um rapaz de 16 anos. _*sem graça* Então... Akim... você quer... sair um dia desses?

**Akim: **Pode ser. Quem sabe o que o futuro reserva? Vem, vamos ajudar os outros.

Akim pegou na mão dela e ambos saíram dali. A guerra havia acabado, mas era um novo começo para o pessoal de Alien High School.

FIM!


End file.
